warwikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Gangsta-Easter-Bunny
Please click here to leave me a new message. Stolen from my Wikipedia account, where I stole it from the_ed17's warwiki account, who stole it from his Wikipedia account, where he stole it from Xchrisblackx (a.k.a. Mahagony) (who disguised it!) who stole it from maru, who stole it from Kross, who stole it from -asx-, who stole it from Redwolf24 who stole it from Linuxbeak, who stole it from an old nun. Leave a message for me here, nowhere else.-Gang 23:39, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Admin Why don't we put you for adminship with that other guy? General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 17:48, 27 May 2006 (UTC) I accept.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 21:59, 27 May 2006 (UTC) Picture I added your picture from Wikipedia. See your userpage. General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 20:23, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Esperanza Esperanza has been launged. Join here. General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 21:20, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Ky Wiki Will you join the Kentucky Wiki? General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 17:47, 31 May 2006 (UTC) General Charter I have created the general charter of rules. In order to put in a rule it has to be amended to the book by the limk on the top of the page. Oh and I nominated the forum for deletion because WarWiki is not a blog or forum. General Eisenhower (war) (vegetarian) 19:22, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Email If you have an email adress, please put it in your preferences so then we can email each other on administrator duties. I know a lot about the history of war and your knowledge about weaponry we can make it an idependent community once we get 500 admins and at least 5 'crats. General (at war or at peace) 14:55, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :So do you have an email. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 16:41, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming me! The ed17 17:42, 7 June 2006 (UTC) :I added your name to my friends list. The ed17 16:27, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Amendment 1 The amendment you proposed is known as Amendment 1 and has been added to the General Charter. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 19:16, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :You are invited to join the ADC. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 19:38, 8 June 2006 (UTC) President I have proclaimed myself President Eisenhower I of this project. Do you object? Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 19:44, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ? How do I get to upload file? What do I search for?? the_ed17 21:34, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Toolbox??? Wow, do I feel stupid... Whenever I search for it, I get MediaWiki:Toolbox which dosen't help at all. the_ed17 21:40, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Scratch that. i AM stupid... Sorry to bother you. the_ed17 22:39, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::You are not stupid ed even though you got the same first name as that guy from Ed, Edd, Eddy. You're just misunderstood. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 00:52, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::: Oh. I didn't know that. :) the_ed17 00:57, 9 June 2006 (UTC) I got Blocked I got myself blocked at Wikipedia for "trolling, vandalism, disruption, and spamming" by Clyde. I spammed people in Wikiproject: Military History about the WarWiki, but that's it.... I dunno.... the_ed17 13:35, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Now the block is for 48 hours, not a week. the_ed17 14:04, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::Oh well. At least you're not blocked by an admin HERE. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 17:13, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what counts. 70.224.217.40 17:37, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Timestamp What would a timestamp in my sig do? Isn't there one after my sig already? Oh, and I'm running for adminship here. the_ed17 19:33, 9 June 2006 (UTC) : Well, the ADC should be allowed to edit the charter, but so long as the ADC has to vote on them, it should be ok... the_ed17 21:24, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :: Fine, i'll admit it. What is a timestamp, exactly? the_ed17 21:25, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :::What does it do? the_ed1721:34, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :::: Oh, ok. (timestamp) I admitted that I didn't know what a timestamp was. the_ed17 21:40, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Hello I probably won't be able to get back on this weekend-I think I'm grounded. the_ed17 23:04, 9 June 2006 (UTC) RE: Cabinet I only want one request and that is for you to be my vice-president. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 00:18, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Anti War We need articles on anti-war not just war but anti-war. Check this out. Here. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 17:20, 11 June 2006 (UTC) 10 Featured Articles We have 10 featured articles. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 20:56, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Forum Decision I have decided that forums will be a good part of a good community. So no forums are allowed to be deleted. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 21:27, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :Look at this link I want that to happen to these types of pages. Blog:About and Blog:General Eisenhower. You can create your own blog as well. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 21:44, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Computerjoe I have invited Computerjoe. President Eisenhower Charter Who is in Eisenhower's cabinet? And how do we impeach him? We may as well figure out the impeachment process now so we don't have to debate it with a million users later. the_ed17 23:51, 12 June 2006 (UTC) TexasWiki I now have a new wiki added to the USA family of Wikis. Our Texan Wikians will help out with Texan Battles such as the Alamo. President Eisenhower 18:24, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Can you join the TexasWiki? Eisenhower 22:48, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::Are you? It will become a easy win. I am a 'crat there. Eisenhower 23:34, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Hi Hi there, I just joined and wanted to say hello! Wartorn 19:49, 13 June 2006 (UTC) No Right You have no right to declare that featured articles are weekly. I oppose weekly featured articles. President Eisenhower 20:06, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Can you prove that we have 3 articles a day? President Eisenhower 20:18, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::I have issued an amendment now that featured articles are daliy. President Eisenhower 20:20, 13 June 2006 (UTC) GangstaEB Hi. Do you have an account on Wikinews? Someone claims to be you. FellowWikipedian from Wikipedia 21:37, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Exception I am giving the user WarTorn an exception so he can run for adminship. Eisenhower 22:46, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Trust Polls What are these trust polls for? Eisenhower 23:22, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :That is a good reason. Eisenhower 23:34, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Hey there When I stumbled upon this place from Wikipedia, I though it could use some help. I stareted World War One and will try and make some more. I though maybe you could aplly a new monobook skin (Take the one at w:c:austinpowers as an example.) Otherwise known as The Gerg, Dr.Evil(Talk) 02:40, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Well if you ever want to be a admin just come my wiki. We're gonna need all the help we can get, so come over anytime! Dr.Evil(Talk) 02:51, 14 June 2006 (UTC) TexasWiki Will you join the TexasWiki here? It needs some help. I am admin there. Eisenhower 18:06, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Of course Of course I'll make you a seargeant and 'crat on the Espanol WarWiki. Oh and will you please join the TexasWiki because I need help running it. here is the link. Eisenhower 20:16, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :You are now sysop on the TexasWiki as a test run for my 'crat abilities. Eisenhower 20:33, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Question I forgot to ask... do you speak Spanish? -- sannse (talk) 08:00, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Future Is this going to crash and burn? I just looked at the recent changes, and there were none in 7 days! the_ed17 14:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) President I nomiinated you and I for President & Vice President to get E some competition. IF it matters. the_ed17 05:37, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back, friend! We need help on the RPG Arena. Come and help me over there. This template was placed here to eliminate 's user page from clogging up . If you are the user, please feel free to let the public know a little more about you. 13:40, 7 April 2007 (UTC)